This invention relates to a vehicle seat having an upholstery support which supports the upholstery of the back rest.
In known vehicle seats, as used in motor vehicles, the forces in an accident that tend to throw the seat user out of the seat can only be absorbed by the safety belt. Known safety belts, such as the three-part belt system, have an inadequate restraining effect. Furthermore such belts are cumbersome and difficult to use, often restricting the freedom of movement of the user. Additional problems are encountered when another vehicle collides from the rear with the vehicle of the seat user. At best, side restraints may absorb a force component acting in the lateral direction of the seat. Therefore, in many accidents, the seat user cannot be held in contact with the seat.